


the line [modern stucky au]

by b4dw01fxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4dw01fxx/pseuds/b4dw01fxx
Summary: a modern stucky au inspired by the winter soldier activation words, with a lot less death, and a lot more happiness. i'll change the summary once it's finished, it might make more sense.basically, the events leading up to a proposal, and everyone cries from happiness. don't worry. the actual content has correct capitalization.A/N: I started this almost 2 years ago, but I'm finally ready to finish it and know where I'm going!





	the line [modern stucky au]

The night was cold, as always, a chill went down his spine as he stepped into his tiny apartment, his breath lingering in the brisk air. Just a few hours earlier, it has been warm enough to leave the windows open, but as night fell, the temperature dropped to foreign levels. He rushed to the window and slid it shut before replacing his light jacket with a thick wool blanket. His friend would be home soon and then he would turn on the heat. He didn’t want to cost any more money to the rent, they were struggling as it is. The apartment was small enough that with a few steps he traveled between rooms. In seconds he reached the compact kitchen and began boiling water to make hot tea, maybe that would be enough to soothe his trembling from the weather. Lost in his daydreams, he soon forgot about the pot of water on the stove until it bubbled over causing a steaming mess. It was at that time that his best friend got home. He turned the stove off and threw a couple old towels over the puddle before going to greet his friend.

“Hey, Steve,” the older one said. He took in the panicked look on his friend's face and laughed. “You spilled the water again didn’t you.” Steve’s face relaxed into a grin and chuckled. He walked over and hugged Bucky burying his face in his shoulder. 

“I missed you,” he whispered in his ear, and Bucky put his arms around his smaller friends waist and hugged him back.

“I missed you too.” 

It was a moment of comfortable silence before Steve pulled away and looked up at him.

“How was work?” Bucky was an on-call military trainer, causing him to have to leave town occasionally. He was never gone more than a few days, but when he came home they greeted each other as if it had been forever.

“It was good. We got a lot of new recruits, and they shaped up pretty well. I won’t have to ship out again for a few more months,” he beamed. Four months together, doing nothing but being with Steve and visiting him at the diner he worked at. Steve sighed with relief. He knew that training had not much real danger but it was always good to hear he wouldn’t have to go back for a while. The next four months would be absolute bliss.

Bucky picked up his suitcase by the handle and started to speak again. “Why don’t I go unpack and you can finish with the hot water and we’ll watch some TV.” Steve nodded and they both went their separate ways to slip back into the everyday way of life. They met back at the couch and Steve leaned his head on Bucky’s lap and they watched TV until they both drifted into soft, hazy dreams. They woke the next morning refreshed and recharged just by each other’s presence.

  
  
  


They woke at 6:00 that Monday morning.

“Hey, Steve, you wanna meet up with Talia and Sam after your shift today?” Bucky yelled into the bathroom. Steve was still getting ready for work. He worked a morning shift every weekday and Saturday starting at 7:00 to 11:30. On Sundays, he worked afternoons. 

“Sure, do you want to meet at the diner?” He worked at the Little Purity on the 7th Avenue. It was just on the edge of Brooklyn but was close enough he rode his bike every day. Bucky appeared in the door frame and nodded. 

“Why don’t I walk you there so you don’t have to drag your bike and I’ll stay in the area for the morning. Just let me text them. After a couple ‘dings’, Bucky reappeared in the doorway. “Talia is gonna bring Barton and Sam is gonna bring Riley.” 

“Okay, cool. What are we going to do?” Steve wondered inquisitively. He stopped fixing his hair for a moment to ponder. Bucky smiled mischievously and placed his elbows on his friend's shoulders.

“I was thinking,” he started slowly, his smile growing as he spoke, “we could go to the art museum at the Eastern Parkway?” He watched Steve’s smile grow. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck pulling him down into a hug. He jumped up and Bucky picked him up. The art museum was Steve’s favorite place. They couldn’t go when they were tight on money, but if one of them got a pay raise, or they got lucky, they would try to take a trip. Steve loved the art on the walls, and Bucky loved the art right in front of him. Steve didn’t have to say anything. His reaction was enough. 

Steve finished getting ready and they departed for the day. To get to the diner only took about 20 minutes, so they reached the diner 15 minutes before Steve was due to arrive. Bucky decided to stick around until his shift started to head back out.

  
  


Bucky wanted to go grocery shopping and bring what they needed back to the apartment before Steve was done working. He stopped at a Walgreens that was halfway between there and home. He checked the shared document on his phone that they had created to find they were in need of bread, canned soup, Polaroid film, and milk. Bucky couldn’t drink the milk because he was lactose intolerant but Steve got sick easily and needed as much calcium as he could get. He walked into the store with a purpose and moved swiftly. He walked with such certainly anyone in his way dispersed, whether he would run over them or not was still to be determined. He stacked the food and the film in a basket with the carton of milk and the other hand. He decided to pick up another sketchbook for Steve too. He always went through them so quickly, and it was only three dollars. He finished paying, smiling at the cashier, and started to head back home. 

 

When he got home, he put everything away and put the sketchbook on Steve’s pillow. He was about to head back out when he decided to grab a breakfast bar for him. He may be hungry when he was done. He hesitated and grabbed another one just in case. Certain, he left home and went back to the diner to wait out.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it's been a while since i've written. feel free to offer any kind critique that i can take into consideration! all tags will be incorporated in future chapters.


End file.
